NU9
by Archianne
Summary: Identité : Naruto Uzumaki Age : seize, dix-sept ans Particularité : A un démon dans le corps. Hobby : S’évader Nu-9 ne compte plus ses tentatives d’évasions depuis sa première, à onze ans.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Il avait froid. Il avait peur. Le visage maculé de sang et de boue, cela faisait des heures qu'il courait, sursautant au moindre craquement, au plus petit bourdonnement. Il trébucha, à bout de force, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter, il avait perdu. Il attendit alors, dans cette forêt qui lui avait paru si bruyante dans sa course. À présent, trop faible pour s'en rendre compte, il n'entendait plus que le bruit sourd de sa respiration et ne sentait plus que la douleur qui martelait sa tête.

De tous ces sens, seuls ses yeux lui restaient fiables ; de curieux yeux félins où plusieurs couleurs se succédaient les unes aux autres. Ils détectèrent une masse sombre à sa gauche, il soupira, son attente était terminée. Il ne cria pas, pas plus qu'il ne pleura quand la lame s'abattit sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Un fin voile rouge voilà sa vue, prémisse du noir qui l'entoura bientôt. Il sentit des bras l'entourer puis le porter. Il sombra sans l'inconscience, accompagné par un parfum féminin.

L'inconnue se releva avec son chargement sur l'épaule. Elle avait eu de la peine à le rejoindre ; il n'avait pourtant qu'onze ans ! Elle ricana en supprimant toutes traces de leur poursuite : dans ce programme, à onze ans, vous étiez déjà une arme humaine. Elle rabattit sa lourde de cape sur l'orphelin, le dissimulant ainsi aux regards indiscrets, et partit en direction du village. Une ride soucieuse barrait son front, elle savait ce qui attendait ceux qui désobéissaient.

Konoha, enfin ! Après cinq jours, elle avait accompli sa mission et ramené le fugueur chez lui. Cependant, au lieu de se diriger vers l'imposant portail, elle contourna le village afin de trouver l'entrée souterraine. Une cache dissimulée dans un arbre mort l'attendait. Elle sourit franchement cette fois. Leur agence avait accès aux toutes dernières nouveautés et la jeune femme adorait ça ! Elle s'annonça :" Sadi Fukuyogo, je ramène le fugitif NU-9.", puis attendit que le test de chakra confirme son identité et celle de son prisonnier.

Un chuintement la tira de ses pensées alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur les souterrains qui fourmillaient sous Konoha. Un comité l'accueillit et la déchargea de son lourd paquet. Sur un signe de tête, ils la congédièrent avant de se diriger dans le labyrinthe rapidement, le captif se réveillant. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes, dépassant les salles de classe et les dortoirs. Ils débouchèrent d'un long corridor qui longeait plusieurs cellules sur une sorte d'oubliette. Sans pitié, ils jetèrent leur prisonnier à l'intérieur et refermèrent la trappe.

Une ombre qui les suivait depuis les dortoirs attendit qu'ils repartent et courut jusqu'au lieu de détention. Il ouvrit le panneau et lançant un katon au fond du puits discerna la chevelure blonde de NU-9. La chute lui avait à nouveau fait perdre connaissance. L'ombre contempla un instant le blessé et se dissolu, réintégrant un corps étendu dans l'une des chambres du centre. Le corps se redressa et afficha un sourire inquiet : " Tu t'es fait avoir alors…Désolé d'avoir échoué Naruto."

J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire et j'en ai déjà trois chapitres. La raison pour laquelle je vous poste d'abord ce prologue ? J'ai juste besoin de savoir si je peux continuer à l'écrire ou si je ferrais mieux de passer à une autre idée, ou de la réécrire totalement.

Bises, Kuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 Chapitre 1

Des portes métalliques s'ouvrirent bruyamment, laissant entrer un groupe d'hommes dans une cellule sombre. Un jeune homme couché sur le lit les regarda, soupira, puis se tourna, les mains dans le dos. Un homme lui maintint les mains tandis que son collègue passait un bracelet autour de chacune des chevilles. Le clic habituel retendit et le jeune homme fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il tendit sans un mot ses mains, attendant que les menottes se referment sur ses poignets.

Désormais inoffensif, il suivit l'un de ses gardiens tandis que les deux autres restaient devant lui. L'un des adultes le regardait, venant d'être attribué à ce secteur. Il contempla les cheveux mi-longs qui se balançaient sur les épaules musclées du jeune homme. On aurait dit une crinière de lion, des mèches rouges, oranges se mêlaient au blond d'origine, formant de subtils motifs qui, malgré le mouvement, restaient perpétuellement les mêmes.

Le nouveau secoua la tête, il ne pouvait croire que c'était cet adolescent qui jouissait d'une telle renommée. Ledit adolescent s'arrêta brusquement, le regardant dans les yeux. Il frémit, les yeux changeaient de couleurs, passant dans toutes les teintes à une vitesse incroyable. Les deux autres gardiens formèrent hâtivement quelques signes tandis que le lion le scrutait d'un regard inquisiteur. L'effet fut rapide, le prisonnier tomba immédiatement par terre, serrant les dents sous la douleur paralysante qui parcourait ses muscles. Le nouveau garde haussa les sourcils, tant de précautions étaient-elles réellement nécessaires ?

Bien sûr le bleu !

Il sursauta, les deux hommes avaient mis chacun une main sur ses épaules et observaient comme lui leur victime se tordre par terre. Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Il les regarda, ahuri.

Il n'a que dix-sept ans, mais il a déjà une bonne centaine de tentatives d'évasion à son actif. A chaque fois, il faut envoyer les chasseurs dehors, à chaque nouvelle escapade, il faut un peu plus de temps pour le ramener. La dernière fois date d'un mois à peine, il est resté trois semaines dans la nature avant de se faire avoir. On a dû faire appel aux anbus réguliers et le faire passer pour un assassin afin de le rattraper !

Sa réputation est vraie alors ? Il est pourtant si jeune ! s'exclama le nouveau.

Ici ne te fie pas aux âges, lui, par exemple, sa première tentative a eut lieu lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans. Je crois qu'il se souvient encore de son retour plus que douloureux d'ailleurs. Enfin, déjà là, il avait fallu faire appel aux meilleurs pour le reprendre et il a cavalé durant cinq jours entiers ! C'est un de nos meilleurs éléments, seulement, c'est aussi le pire. Il n'a aucune confiance en personne.

Sur ces mots, les deux experts firent se relever le jeune homme qui s'était évanoui sous leurs yeux et le portèrent à travers les couloirs. Les yeux du troisième parcouraient avidement le visage encore crispé de douleur. De fins traits, presque féminins, contrastaient avec la dureté du regard qui l'avait décrypté. Les pommettes hautes et la bouche vermeille étaient à croquer. Seules quelques fines cicatrices cassaient l'harmonie de ce visage douloureux.

UN-9, car c'était lui, n'était pas d'une beauté transcendante, non, il était humain, mais dégageait un charme particulier, presque enfantin. On pouvait lire sur les rides soucieuses de son front les angoisses qui le tourmentaient, les soucis qui le rongeaient. Il donnait cette envie si particulière de protéger quelqu'un pourtant plus fort que soit. Il semblait à la fois si vulnérable et si inaccessible, un vrai paradoxe.

Une porte grinça, tirant le nouveau de ses pensées. Il s'arracha avec regrets à sa contemplation et parcourt la salle de ses yeux. Il grimaça, tout était froid, neutre, à en donner des frissons. Il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde être assis sur cette chaise inconfortable devant cette table anonyme. Dans un coin de la salle, un homme habillé d'une grande cape noir les observait tandis que le petit groupe restait immobile, attendant de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Une voix rauque souleva la curiosité du bleu :

Laissez-le par terre, je vais m'en charger.

Bien professeur.

Ainsi c'était un de ces professeurs ? Que venait-il faire ici ? Ce n'était pas une salle de classe ! Et il n'y avait aucun matériel scolaire ! Sur un signe de ses collègues, il sortit, la tête emplie d'interrogations. La porte se referma alors que le jeune captif se réveillait, lançant un coup d'œil presque suppliant au nouveau. Ce dernier secoua sa tête, ce n'était pas un regard suppliant ! Pas avec la force qui avait été dégagée tantôt.

En voyant la porte se refermer définitivement sur son seul espoir, le jeune homme soupira, il n'allait sûrement pas revoir un nouveau influençable avant longtemps. Il se releva lentement et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Vous m'avez manqué professeur, si vous saviez ! Dit-il, sarcastique.

Naruto…tu ne pourrais pas coopérer pour une fois ? soupira l'homme.

…

Naruto ne répondit pas, affichant clairement sur son visage ce qu'il pensait de la coopération. L'homme soupira et posa une pile de paperasse sur le bureau. Ce gamin, déjà surprenant, avait dépassé les limites du supportable après sa dernière évasion. Il avait vu disait-il. Vu quoi ?

Tu as une heure pour préparer ces plans de mission.

…

S'il te plaît, fait le pour moi…Naruto…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois devant le mutisme de son élève et sortit, laissant le jeune homme à ses démons. Naruto se prit la tête dans ses mains, accablé. Depuis sa dernière sortie, les images défilaient dans sa tête, l'accusant sans cesse. Il avait vu les visages souriants d'autres enfants alors qu'ils couraient dans les jambes de leurs parents. Il n'avait au début pas compris. Pourquoi ces gamins étaient-ils dehors à s'amuser alors qu'ils devraient rester cloîtrer dans leurs chambres à apprendre ? Pourquoi les adultes ne réagissaient pas ? Il n'avait compris que quand un petit enfant s'était blessé avec une pierre, s'ouvrant le genou.

Flash-back

Il éclata en larmes tandis que ses parents se précipitaient pour le prendre dans leurs bras et le consoler. Une plaie béante s'ouvrit alors dans le cœur de Naruto…Ces adultes aimaient les enfants…Il sentit son cœur battre à rythme rompu tandis que la mère embrassait son fils sur le bout du nez, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un cri de joie le fit sortir de sa cachette. Il se dirigea vers ce cri et découvrit un père faisant tourner son enfant dans ses bras à toute allure. Pétrifié par la surprise, il était resté là à regarder ces visages aux sourires heureux. Les enfants lui tournaient autour sans lui prêter attention, coursant leurs amis, leurs parents.

Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait manqué. Une pression l'attira vers le bas de son pantalon, un petit garçon tirait le tissu, un air peiné sur le visage :

Pourquoi tu pleures ? Quelqu'un a été méchant avec toi ?

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer la question, un homme venait de soulever l'enfant dans ses bras et de repartir au loin. Il regarda l'homme parler à une femme en le pointant du doigt. Aussitôt comme si cette conversation s'était répandue dans la place de jeux, les adultes prirent leur progéniture contre eux, un air craintif dans le regard.

Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait rien fait de mal… Pourquoi ces visages haineux et effrayés ? Un bambin se mit à pleurer, entraînant les autres enfants. _Non…ne pleurez pas…non, arrêtez _. Naruto regardait les yeux devenir rouges, les mentons trembloter. Il voyait les petites têtes se réfugier dans les habits des parents. _Ne pleurez pas, je ne veux rien de mal. S'il vous plaît…ne pleurez pas…_ Il ressentait la tristesse des gens autour de lui, elle l'assaillait, le rendait malheureux. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de ces larmes. Il recula lentement, ne voulant effrayer personne. Un ordre claqua :

Ne bouge pas ! Qui es-tu ?

Des hommes l'encerclaient, des hommes masqués. Il sentit le danger qui l'entourait et se força à se calmer. La voix lui était douloureusement familière.

Itachi-san ?

Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda un autre. Tu connais Itachi ?

Naruto eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que celui à la voix familière s'était déjà approché de lui. Il réagit par réflexe, se croyant attaqué. Ôtant la main de l'homme de sa nuque, il le frappa au ventre du plat de sa main, le projetant un peu plus loin en gardant toutefois le masque dans sa main.

SASUKE !

Une tornade rose s'était précipitée sur l'autre. Une femme. Naruto s'était rapproché, voulant savoir si ce Sasuke était bien celui qu'il pensait. La femme lui cria dessus :

N'approche pas, salaud ! Ne bouge pas ou tu le regretteras, foi de Sakura !

Le blond haussa les épaules, il n'avait que faire des menaces, surtout d'aussi ridicules. Il n'avait fait que se défendre. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la femme pour finir sur le dénommé Sasuke. Il émit une exclamation, c'était Itachi !

Itachi-san ?

C'est son frère crétin ! cria la furie à ses côtés.

Son frère ? Itachi a un frère ?

Hn, où est-il alors, assassin !, cracha Sasuke.

Mais je ne suis pas un assassin!

C'est ça ! Figure toi que la sécurité du village nous a mis au courant ! Tu es un individu dangereux, trop dangereux ! D'ailleurs voilà une de leur représentante ! Tu es fini !

Priant pour se tromper, Naruto tourna la tête. Devant lui se tenait une femme d'âge mûr à la longue chevelure noire. Il paniqua, reconnaissant un chasseur, et s'empressa de prendre la fuite. Mais la dénommée Sakura veillait et le fit trébucher. Il tomba par terre, légèrement sonné et murmura :

Sadi…

Et oui le morveux, s'est raté, encore une fois !

Le morveux en question se releva péniblement. Les masqués se mirent en garde. Il ricana, il avait perdu, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte ? Il haussa les épaules, regardant Sadi d'un air désabusé avant de détailler la figure de Sasuke. Deux mèches noires, les mêmes yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, la même bouche. Décidément, hormis deux traces sous les yeux, devant lui se tenait le jumeau d'Itachi. Sasuke, énervé d'être ainsi dévisagé, se tourna vers la trentenaire et lui demanda :

Je peux l'interroger ?

Non, répondit elle sèchement, tu vas même l'oublier.

Mais il connaît Itachi !

Et alors ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Sasuke baissa les yeux, vaincu. Il se retourna vers le blondinet qui attendait, immobile. Il dégageait de lui une aura incroyable, puissante. L'Uchiwa se plongea dans les yeux bleus et fut surpris de découvrir une barrière à ses pupilles. Il se contenta donc d'un échange normal et vit briller une peine immense dans ces lacs. Ce fut le blond qui coupa l'échange.

Naruto tendit ses poignets à Sadi. Elle sourit légèrement. L'Uzumaki était un de ses fugueurs préférés. Il lui demandait à chaque fois tout son savoir pour le rattraper. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil :

Dit le morveux, t'a profité de ton mois de liberté ? Tu m'as donné de la peine tu sais ?

Naruto éclata d'un rire sans joie mais moqueur. Sous les regards ébahis de Sasuke et de Sakura, il donna un baiser sur la joue de la chasseuse et répliqua :

Moui…j'espère pouvoir arriver à plus la prochaine fois grande sœur. Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu moins douée ? A part ça, celui-là il désigna Sasuke, ressemble vraiment à Itachi-san. Je croyais qu'il n'…

Sadi assomma de son sabre l'orphelin avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. "Désolée".

Flash-back off

Naruto soupira en feuilletant la masse de feuillets étalés devant lui. Le visage de Sasuke ne faisait que de le hanter. Itachi lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille, que tous étaient morts…Naruto avait même dû réfléchir à comment le meurtre avait pu être possible…

Ces souvenirs avaient également ravivé des questions douloureuses. Il caressa le papier vierge. Vierge comme lui en revoyant ces enfants courir, heureux. Qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être condamné à rester ainsi cloîtré ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Etaient-ils réellement morts ou avait-il été volé ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer quel style de mise en page il faut prendre ? Ce site m'enlève mes traits de dialogue, ainsi que plein d'autres petits détails…

**Rikka Yomi** :Merci, en effet généralement, les prologues sont plutôt courts. Mais mes chapitres contiennent toujours au moins 2000 mots, c'est moins que certains, mais ça me semble raisonnable. Sinon, non, ce n'est pas Sasuke (tout le monde me dit ça…peut-être à cause du Katon…c'est fait exprès !), mais j'adore embrouiller. Pour le 9, non, ce n'est pas mon chiffre préféré, mais il n'a pas une grande importance, tu comprendras sûrement plus tard. Une raison, c'est Kyuubi, l'autre, bein rendez-vous dans quelques chapitres Et en gros, il y aura pas mal de personnages de Naruto, je vais essayer de pas trop en oulier.

**Palmier-tropical** :Non, ce n'est pas l'Akatsuki, c'aurait peut-être été trop facile . C'est noté pour ces deux affreux, je vais les inclure, il me manquait certains noms, ils viennent de passer le casting Merci !

**NoirCristal** :Merci, je vais les poster . Sinon, non, ce n'est pas Sasuke, mais ne t'en fait pas, il va avoir un certain rôle, même si ce n'est que tardivement. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, bein, j'essaie d'en laisser le moins possible. Je n'aime pas lire un texte bourré de fautes, alors j'essaye de ne pas trop en faire.

Pour l'en-tête, je vais regarder et merci de le faire remarquer. Je débute dans ce site, alors je vais voir comment je peux arranger ça !


End file.
